Me and Mr Rollins
by Emma Cena
Summary: Seth Rollins Is a new teacher what happens when he meets Lucy his student will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy honey wake up" I hear someone say while opening my curtains and I realise what today is.

Today is my first day of my last year at school normally a teenage girl wouldn't care but I do this is my last year to be free so I have to do everything right. I sit up yawning and smile to dad who hands me breakfast

"I and your mum have to go to work but have your breakfast and have a good day at school honey" and he kisses my forehead, steals a piece of bacon and leaves the room laughing. I smile and have a drink of the apple juice while looking through my facebook page and get out of bed.

I walk over to my clothes and frown as I pick out what I want to wear I pull out my jeans, black t-shirt and I straighten my hair and apply my makeup. I smile at my reflection and walk down the stairs but I stop and frown as I see a pair of new converse shoes on the table with a note. I run over to the note and open it and it reads: Love _Mum and Dad_

I smile as I put them on and grab my bag from the bench then look at my reflection one more time. I smile as I am happy and head out to my car and throw my bag in the back and turn the radio station on. I sing along to Maroon 5 while laughing as I park the car beside my best Friend's place April. "Come on April" I yell as I make room for her and I laugh as she comes running out.

"Okay don't mention my hair I know it is a mess" and i frown and look at it. "April come on you are by far the prettiest girl in our school so relax" I say as she laughs and ties it up and looks at me "wow new look for once I like your clothes" and I laugh and drive to school. "Ok so I hared we have a new teacher for English I hope he isn't too ugly I mean I need motivation" and I laugh and nod as I park the car.

"Okay remember this is our last year of school so let's make the most of it" and she nods and follows me into the school grounds and we walk to the cafe. "Hey girls" and I smile to my friend Jake as he hugs us both and looks at me "new shoes?" and I smile and nod as they both look at them. "My parents bought them for me" and they both smile as I buy a bottle of water and check out the class lists.

"Yes we are all in the same homeroom" April says while smiling and I giggle as she hugs me and the school bell goes off so I sigh and we walk to class. When we get there I see the principal so we both walk in smiling at him and we sit up the front like we always do.

"Good Morning class now I as you know your old teacher has had to leave due to her being pregnant so we have a new teacher for you now keep in mind he isn't your normal teacher so he isn't use to you so be nice and also if he has any problems he knows to send you to my office help me welcome Mr Rollins"

I smile as a really tall, really good looking and really sexy teacher walks in he has black and blonde hair and the dreamiest eyes I have ever seen. I look round and laugh as every girl in the room is thinking the same thing and I turn back and see him shaking hands with the principal.

"Thank you for that introduction I am Mr Rollins your new teacher I am a fair teacher but you don't want to be on my bad side trust me it is a pleasure to be here" he says and I smile as he puts his suitcase on his desk.

"Okay how about we go round the room and introduce ourselves starting with you" and he looks at me and I smile and stand up. "My name is Lucy and I am 18 years old in one month" and he nods and smiles as I sit down and goes to the next person. I can't help but notice he isn't wearing a wedding ring and his voice is so amazing so it matches him perfectly.

"Okay my turn i am Mr Rollins and I am not telling you my age I moved here last year after a very bad break up but I am ok now and ready to move on I love teaching and I love helping students so any questions just some and ask me" and all the girls start smiling to him.

"Okay get your books out" he says so I get mine out and we copy what he has written down on the board and the school bell goes off. "okay that is all thanks for today it was nice meeting you see you tomorrow" he says and he smiles at us and I pack my things away and smile as I leave the room this year just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh as I lean against the school gate waiting for April to finish her detention I check my phone and sigh as she has another hour left so I put my headphones in. I love listening to Usher he is an amazing artist I really like the song DJ got us falling in love again.

I start singing to it and realise I am singing to loud as I hear a little girl laugh as she walks out with her brother and i smile and look up at her. I look to my right and see Mr Rollins holding a lot of boxes so I smile, put my headphones away and walk up to him. "Hello sir would you like some help?" he looks up at me and nods as he puts them on the ground.

"Yes sorry these are all my notes and books from my last school" he says while smiling and I nod and take a few boxes. "Well you have like 10 let me take 5 to the classroom?" he looks at me and nods so I follow behind him smiling. "So Lucy do you like this school?" he asks while looking at me. "I mean it is a good school but I am happy it is my last year here" and he chuckles while nodding.

We get to the classroom and I put the boxes on his desk and I see him unpacking them so i do the same. "So what about you Mr Rollins do you like your first day here?" I ask while putting the books on the stand. "I mean the teacher's are great but all the girls just keep looking at me" and I laugh as he looks at me.

"That is because you are by far the hottest teacher here" and I immediately bite my tongue as I wasn't suppose to say that out loud. "Really?" he says while smiling and I nod and grab my school bag. "Well this was fun but I better get going" I say avoiding his smile and I head for the door. "One more question" so I turn to him and see him sitting on the desk

"Ok tomorrow I am planning on talking to the class about doing a speech are you ok with talking in public is everyone?" and I smile and walk up to him. "Yes they are fine no one here has stage fright" so he nods and I smile to him. "Okay I am leaving now see you tomorrow Sir" and he nods as I leave the classroom

I walk to the front gate and smile as i see April leaning on the frame looking at her phone probably on facebook and I laugh. "Hey April how was detention" and she smiles to me and walks to the car next to me. "It was horrible how about you what did you do?" and I smile as I get in the car "I was helping Mr Rollins" and she looks at me jealous.

"What do you mean tell me everything" and I laugh and tell her everything on the ride home and I pull up outside her house. "Ok see you tomorrow" and I lean over to hug here and smile as I drive home. I park on the driveway and frown as I see a moving truck across the road and I get out of the car then walk into the house.

"Hey Mum do we have new neighbours?" I yell as I walk into the house but no one answers so I walk up to my room. I slip on my skinny jeans, red converse shoes and I tie my hair up into a messy bun then walk downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and go wide eyed as I see Mr Rollins having a coffee with Mum and he looks at me. "Honey this is Seth our new neighbour.

*sorry about the short chapter I am updating it tomorrow and I promise it will be much much longer and thanks for the reviews you are amazing :) *


	3. Chapter 3

I look at her wide eyed and see him start to laugh and look at Mum who just looks at me. "Mum this is Mr Rollins my new teacher a school" and she looks at me shocked but manages a smile and nods. "So this is the new teacher all the mums were talking about" and I look at him who is looking at me. "As awkward as this all is I have homework so yeah" and I run back up the stairs in total shock and embrassement.

I shut my door and stand there thinking how is it possible the hottest teacher from our school is our new neighbour I mean now I can't play music home alone as he may hear me. I sigh and get out my school books and place them on my desk followed by my pencil case. I turn my music on and look at the page and sigh.

I know I am good in maths but I don't understand this at all I am in year 12 and our teacher gives us homework that my parents won't even know. I hear the phone ring downstairs "Mum get the phone" i yell out but she doesn't reply so i run downstairs and get it "Hello" I say in a cheerful voice and I frown as I realise it is my Aunt. "Hello Lucy is your mum there?" so I run into the kitchen and see mum flirting with Mr Rollins.

"Um Mum" I say really loud and she looks at me and moves her hand as I hold the phone out "It is my stupid Aunt" and she laughs and takes the phone and leaves the room. "I am sorry about my mum she forgets she has a husband" and he laughs as he looks at me "It is fine I am use to it and sorry if it is a shock I am here I honestly didn't know you lived across from me" and I nod

"It is ok at least we have a decent neighbour and not a crap one" and he nods as he puts his cup in the sink and looks to me "can you help me for a minute with my homework please I am really stuck" and he nods and follows me up to my room and he walks in looking round smiling "You like parkway drive I do to" and i nod and smile as I sit down on my bed.

"Yeah they are my favourite band ok it is this question I am stuck on" and he sits next to me and looks at the question. "Ok so you need to explain the problem like this" and he takes my book and writes down a paragraph as I smile to him. "Thank you I appreciate it" and he nods and stands up and looks to me. "Yeah no worries I better get going have to unpack see you tomorrow at school" and I nod as he leaves my room.

I pick up my phone about to call April and tell her what happened but I hear yelling so I look outside and see Mum and Dad fighting over her flirting. I raise my eyes and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen then get out some ice cream and put some in a bowl. Normally I wouldn't eat it but today has been such a good day I think I deserve it.

"Hey honey" and i smile to dad and laugh as he has some ice cream and looks to me. "Tell the truth was your mum flirting with your teacher" and I freeze and look to him "well they weren't touching just talking" and he nods unconvinced but walks off believing me. I walk up to my bedroom and sing along to Kesha then look out my window. I smile as I see Mr Rollins outside talking to the moving people he was so good looking I can see why every girl at school wants him.

I see the moving truck leave and it starts to get dark so I pull down my window blind and decide to have a shower. I turn the water on and let it go down my cold body the problem is I think too much in the shower so I always have a timer with me and it beeps after ten minutes so I know when to get out.

The timer goes off and I smile as I get out of the shower. I slip on my ugg boots and my PJ"s and then walk back over to the window and I almost faint. I see Mr Rollins gardening shirtless I smile as I see he has a tattoo on his neck and he has tied his hair up in a bun so he looks amazing. I pull myself away from the window and climb into bed in a great mood can't wait until tomorrow.

*hello thanks so much for the feedback you are all so amazing thanks for reading to J *


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning

Seth POV

I smile as I have now unpacked everything from the boxes; I put the photo frame next to my bed and look at it. I know it is weird to still have a photo of her in there since we have broken up but I am not ready to move on yet when I am I will remove it. I go to have a shower but frown as my phone rings and I laugh as I see it Jon my best friend from home calling.

"Hey man what's up?" I ask as I am looking through my shirt's to wear today "Hey Man not much how is your new house?" and I smile as I pull out my black one."Yeah really good I have decent neighbours so can't complain" I say as I slip it on and look at my reflection. "That is good man I am about to go into work how are the chicks there?" and I can see him grinning.

"Man I haven't been to the clubs yet so I wouldn't know" and I hear him chuckle "yeah sounds like you I have to go talk later" and I nod as he hangs up and I leave my house. I lock my front door and turn round and see Lucy and her Mum talking and they look at me and her mum waves. I sigh and wave back and get in the car and drive to school.

I arrive at school and smile to my fellow teachers and walk into the classroom and start to set up. I put the laptops on the desks followed by the tests and smile as the students start to walk in. "Hello sir" and I smile to April and to Lucy who is looking at me. They sit by the desks in the front and I see everyone looking at the laptops.

"Morning class so today we have a practice test now I am not suppose to do this but I am letting you do research on the computer as this is your last year and everything" and they all nod and smile and I look to one of the girl's who has her hand raised. "Mr Rollins I need some help" so I smile and help her and I look around the room.

45 Minutes Later 

I smile as I watch them leave the classroom for lunch and I start to get my books together "excuse me sir" and I look up and smile as I see Lucy looking at me. "Lucy how can I help you?" and she frowns and looks at me. "Look my Mum wants to have a meeting for some weird reason about my process in this class" and I frown and nod.

"Ok that is fine when did she want to come by?" and she looks at the door and I smile as I see her Mum standing there looking at me. "Hope this isn't a bad time" and I shake my head as she walks in looking at Lucy. "Lucy honey why don't you go get some food I will come see you when we are done" so she nods and I smile to Lucy as she walks off.

"Sorry it is just last year she wasn't doing so well" she says as she sits down and I look at her and nod. "I have only been teaching her for 2 days so I may not be much of a help" and she nods and looks at me. "So Mr Rollins you single?" and I go wide eyed to her and swallow. "Let's talk about Lucy shall we" and I pull out her files and pull it open and put her work on the desk as she smiles to me.

"Ok she is doing well she knows what she is talking about and she will pass easily so you don't need to worry" and she nods and smiles to me. "Sorry it is just her dad isn't normally into interviews so I wanted to come instead" and I nod as we stand up.

"Well no problem see you when ever" i say hinting I want her to leave and she smiles to me and leaves and I sigh and watch her go. How is it possible a married woman and mother of a student wants me? I sigh and leave the room heading to lunch.

thank you for the review's and I wanted to do his POV do you like it? you are amazing thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

I smile as I sit down on the oval next to April and frown as I see her holding a note

"What's that?" and she stops her conversation and looks at me then smirks and laughs

"We have school camp in a month I don't know why I mean what's the point" and I nod

"Yeah well this is our last camp together ever so let's all go and have fun" and she smiles and nods

"Lucy I am going the meeting went well and I am proud of you" and I turn and smile to Mum

"Okay well I and the girls are going to the football tonight so I won't be home until dinner"

"Oka well have fun" and she walks off as I sigh and shake my head and turn to April

"Come on lets go we have o get ready for our last class" but she grabs my arm and smirks to me

"Let's skip last period and go get a drink" and I look at her wide eyed and shake my head

"No I have never skipped a class before what if we get caught" and she laughs and grabs our bags

"Have faith in me come on lets go" she yells out and starts walking so i follow her and shake my head

We leave the school grounds and she takes off her school jumper and slips on a brown singlet

I smile as it shows off her flat stomach so I do the same and we walk to the shopping mall

"Okay give me your school bag" she says and I look at her like she is crazy

"Come on Lucy give it to me we are having fun lighten up" and she snatches it from me and I sigh

She puts it in the lockers and starts walking so I nod and walks behind her frowning

"Hang on I want a new pair of converse shoes" and she nods as we walk into the store

I look at the different colours and decide to get purple as it is the only colour I don't have

"Hello can I please get that pair" and the lady nods as she puts them in the box and looks at me

"That is $50 please" so I pay her and smile as I slip them on and keep walking with April

"See this is fin now relax and stop thinking about school" and I nod to her and smile

"Look comes with me we need to shop for new clothes" and I laugh as we walk into Supre

I look through the shelve and smile as I see all the new pretty clothes calling my name

I grab a pile of them and walk into the dressing room and smile as I try the first one on

It looked good on me but black really isn't my colour so I take it off and try the shirts on and smile

"I am so getting these" i say to myself and walk out and laugh as I look at April buying ten shirts

"Hey come on what is the point of having a job if you don't buy some things" and I nod

I stand behind her and walk up to the counter and the woman frowns at me and looks me up and down

"Hello just these please" and she raises her eyes and puts them through and I frown back

"I'm sorry is something wrong?" and she laughs as she hands me the bag and looks at me

"Come on like a size 10 will fit you" and I frown at her trying not to lean over and slap her

"Well you know what I am skinny unlike you" and I walk off and leave the store laughing

"Come on I am hungry" and April follows me into the food court and I walk over to Subway

I look at the selections of the sandwiches and settle for a salad and a coke and I smile to April

"What are you getting?" and I point to the food and she nods as she orders it for me

"Okay cool come on lets go sit down" and I nod as she pays and I look for a table

"This table looks perfect thanks for this April" and she nods and has a bite of her food

I have a drink and look round and frown as I see other school kids here which relaxes me a little

"I am going to the bathroom be back soon" and I nod as she walks off so I slip my headphones in

"Hello Lucy" I hear someone say so I look up and freeze as I see Mr Rollins smiling to me

"Mr Rollins" I say nervous and he smirks as he sits down not breaking eye contact

"You are not skipping school by any chance are you?" and I shake my head and laugh looking down

"You see...we were just...yes we are skipping school" and he nods and looks round

"It is ok I remember I use to do the same when I was your age are you alone?" and I shake my head

"No she is with me" and he turns and smile to April and laughs looking at her

"I knew this was your idea you see Lucy is to shy to skip school" and April laugh and nods to him

"Yeah this chat was interesting but we have shopping to do" so he nods and stands up

"Okay just thought I would say Lucy your mum loves flirting just don't tell your dad" and I nod

He walks off and I sigh watching him leave and bang my head into the table and groan

"I will see you tonight Lucy at the football" and I nod as she walks off smiling and I raise my eyes

I grab my bags; have one last drink and walks down the street hoping I can get the bus still

"You're out of luck the bus is gone let me take you home" and I turn and smile to Mr Rollins and nod

"Okay thanks' and he nods and I follow him to the car hopefully this won't be bad.

thank you for the reviews I am trying to make it longer and sorry about it being a little sloppy I am new to fan fiction thanks I love you all :)


End file.
